burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Clan card
Description This is a template concept if the new ranking system is applied. All memebers will have this template (or "card") displayed on their user page and in the clan members page. I'll need loads of help to get the coding right (Rappy... Help!), I will mainly use as a base the challenge template, since it is the sort of thing I want it to look like in the end... I plan on including the user avatar as well so we might be running into a very tough challenge to get it all right! Thanks to all who will be helping me out, either with the code or with conceptual ideas! Previews (images) Now of course I made this extremely fast and I haven't taken into account box and type dimensions (Packs/Specialities needs to be waaaay smaller, tabs should be as big as the vehicle variants tabs... It's the most simple and basic look for this project... Now any thoughts? (reply in comments, or upload another preview.) Latest version as of 15:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC), The asterix will be replaced by higher resolution PNGs of proper "stars". Is there enough space to type now? Wasn't quite sure how to set up the avail. block... Any thoughts? The modified image of LM's first test out, it looks promising and I adjusted the placement of the infos, if you want to check out the original, see it here. You can now check out the final looking Card at the this page's main article, just head back up and click "template" on the top right... Comments I wish I'd thought of it! One suggestion is to call it a "Clan card" since the term "userbox" applies to something else on Wikia. Perhaps the clan rank could have stars next to it to make the different ranks more discernible to the casual viewer. I also think that the "Specialty" section should not have tabs, but room to type. (You can't say "I Suck" with tabs!) And, I'm guessing online availability will be another section similar to the "specialty" section? :Cool! If we are to apply the new ranking system, we could then add the number of stars that matches the rank number! I forgot about the online availability, In that case we could use symbols or small images like a "24/7" logo, or "WKDs", or specific days... This is still debatable. I also agree with the room to type but coupled with smaller tabs (16x16px) with a short text under, I think it might be interesting to have tabs, linking to the articles, but then again, might make it too "heavy" and clogged up... Should we move/rename this page then? We could also add a couple of color customization options, but that might be pushing it, and poor Rappy will have a c**pload of coding to do!!! ::Meh, who said I was getting involved? Alright, twist my arm... sheesh. I'll look at it. ::: ;-P, sorry! But I don't think I'll be able to do it as well as you... And that avatar implementation would end up in a huge pile of random characters with and a few }s as well... If everyone likes it we could consider making it couldn't we? ::::LeMans is pretty good at wikicoding. Perhaps he should take a shot at it before Rappy gives up more of his time. :::::It was a joke Ex =p I've already started on it. I'm not done yet, but will work on it later this evening. ::::::Oh ok lol, I do recall reading someplace that "Templates were your specialty"!!! Good luck with it! Hoping to see you at the meet too! :::::::I had a [[User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox2|go] at it :ROFL for those infos! I loved that "Transporter" ref!!! (maybe we could even include it to the ranking system, to make it more enjoyable (notable people from the automotive world that is, but why not something else? "The Stig" for CCX perhaps, "Paul Walker" and "Luke/Bo Duke" TBH this idea is very compelling and I don't want to let it go!) lol I really enjoyed discovering this concept! :Seriously, I really like it, you nailed it hard with the packs tabs, the skills tabs (I loved that), "Rating" is also very well made! :(Jason... *still laughing about it*! It's actually quite flattering really!) :However, I'd imagined it a bit less textual and more visual. Icons and crossed icons if unavailable, using a headset symbol and crossing it out when a user isn't equipped with one for instance, the same could be applied for a Camera and keyboard (to know if the user is capable of typing messages quickly!). :The console and country icons are excellent, I was just wondering if you could simply "remove" the titles ("Country" and "Console") to make it less clogged and simpler? the PS logo may actually be used to replace the "PSN ID" title by placing it in front of the ID itself, thus removing an entire line and leaving us the space to include the "Member Since" "Online Avail" and "TMZ" line. Seeing as we have an empty section now (see preview LM, I modified yours as an image so you can picture what I'm rambling on about! (Then again, maybe the coding to do so may prevent this, IDK... At this point I'd be completely incapable of coding anything here!) :YTMND!!! Thanks for your support! I'll be awaiting your next update with great impatience! ::FYI, I put Jason because I was watching "Death Race" at the time I was making it. :::Well then, you watched that movie at the right time! Do you think you'll be able to find out how to get everything I modified in the image? ::::I've done too much video editing, so this will be a challenge. But I like then, thats way I did 500 of them. :::::Hehe that's cool, I'll set one up for you then, if you consider this a challenge! ;-) ::::::Ta-Da! :::::::Not bad, but the packs section will have to be a fixed width so it doesn't break lines... ::::::::@LM: It looks better! I like when everything is centered though, also I think the black borders should be invisible for the 2nd line. Finally I think the image box should be square, and of fixed size. I'll create and upload 6 icons, a headset icon, a crossed headset icon, a camera icon (+crossed) and a KB icon (+crossed) the crossed icons will help fix the width of the columns... ::::::::@Rappy:You think this is acceptable? I do have a question though, do you think that you could make this into a Street infobox style template, where users can easily input their information just like we do for entering street or vehicle data? (like I'm doing right now when I add the road lengths I add "|length = 1.0" for example) except this would be something like "|country = USA" (and the country flag will show up)? Finally, do you think there is a way to automatically link the picture in the card with the user's avatar? Thanks to all who have contributed! Naturally, I'd want it to be a simple template. Like C_ee_X said, the box itself needs to be fixed width (maybe 500px) and the line for packs needs to be fixed width too. The icons sounds like a good idea. I can code the template once you guys get it to where you want it... :Icons Uploaded (Files: ; ; ; ; ; ) they are all 40x40px, we should code them down to 24x24, can LM or you Rappy set them up in the interface? This can work out! Thanks a lot to both of you! ::I don't feel like the icons with the "X"s over them would be necessary. The cards would look sharper if only the icons for what the user had were included. The "X"s are kind of an eyesore, IMO. :::Fair enuff, In that case someone will have to code in the block permanently in case a user has neither of the 3... I like the idea a lot, so first of all I want to say good job to CeeX! I've thought of a few things that could be changed though: *instead of "member since" we could have "issued" (like a real license) *have the stars in a more visible area *have the rank as a stamp in the background (maybe size should be a quarter of the "card") *have a really light print of "Burnopedia" across (maybe repeating) I do realize that these ideas might not be practical for the wiki, but they might come in handy as inspiration. @Ceex: if you want me to send you a sketch of what I had in mind with these ideas, let me know and I'll get it done quick! -Namdamyo 22:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Your artistic ideas would be excellent only we can't overlap things in the wiki, or it would take special skills! Thanks for the input, We will change "since" to "issued", but I'm afraid good lookin' fancy stuff may be impossible to do in wiki coding... :@Exlonox: I checked the icons on the card, they'll be sized down to 20x20 and it looks a lot less flashy, check it out yourself: picture that with a different background and all sorts of other colors around it, you won't notice it... I'll update the card now. ::(I can't believe I have to type this again, Exlonox posted something before I did haha...) I figured that most of it wouldn't work, but I'm glad that my "issued" idea will be used! I also thought of something concerning the options icons (mic etc), and you should consider greying/darkening the options that aren't available to make them stand out less (personally I think the red cross stands out too much). I was thinking something similar to when an option isn't available in windows you see? Anyway concerning the fancy stuff I suggested above, I could make a Burnopedia card that could be used as a logo or something, maybe to represent the clan in forums or used as a sig on other sites. Let me know if you think it's a good idea so I can start, I know I can make it work in photoshop. -Namdamyo 00:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Could you please confirm you are checking out the same version? It's the one here! (For those icons... I could simply darken the red, no? ::::Ah sorry i was looking at the wrong one ^^, but yeah it all does come together well actually! On second thought I think you should leave the red as is. Good job! PS: why/what's "Jason Statham"?? -Namdamyo 02:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I thought they were all right! lol. Google or wiki the names you find, instant answers! Statham is the actor who played in Death Race, Crank (I & II) and The Transporter series... common point? All these movies have high speed chase sequences and Statham always plays the uber-skilled driver/pilot! See here! Are we settled with the icons then? ---- How is the rank going to work? :I'm not entierely sure, LM included the rank number and a star rating... I think that instead of putting the number, keep the stars and have the rank name fitted in, I don't know what you guys think of the "character name", personally I think it adds a touch of humour... :-D BTW remember now that the template can be found on this page! Or click here if you are unsure! ---- Another Edit. @Rappy: I've come to the conclusion that it will need about 22 inputs to complete a card as an infobox. :So what does that mean? Sorry I'm still learning the wikia ways. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::@Rappy: for the style I can't figure how to keep the image box square!, also I see you changed the fixed width to 500px, will 2 fit on one line if we replace it in the Clan members section? Can we make style changes after you begin transforming into an infobox? We might find things to change here and there... :::I don't think this is a feasible change to the clan page. I looked at it as a template for individual user pages. Two at 500px side-by-side is a bit much. That would require a 1280x1024 resolution to preview correctly (then again, so does the main page). Style changes can be done easily after the coding is complete. ::::I see, actually I was hoping to replace the existing Clan Members page infos with these (as well as putting them on the user page! I personally think that the current display looks a bit random (not everyone has the same kinds of infos displayed, and not the same way) and, you know, a bit amateur-like... I think this would give a clean, pro clan impression. Why do you think this isn't a possible alternative? Also since the site already has a page that is best viewed in 1280, I don't see why it would be a problem to have a second page. Your call sir! ---- Mic/Cam/Keyboard :'What do you pick if you own it, but don't use it? I have an eye, and probably a usb keyboard somewhere, but I never use them, cause I don't care about others seeing my face, and the meeting host never invites anyone to a text chatroom anyways. Also, since I have an eye, I've herd it can be used as a mic, but it picks up too much bg noise and doesn't have an off switch, so it's real noisy to others. So should I put yes for has it, or no for doesn't use it? Babadingldoo 18:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :You should mark no if you don't use it.